Don't Cry
by Fushuugi
Summary: A new plant is found in a gorgeous looking garden even the flower is beautiful itself. But all beauty may have it's 'thorns', as this one does. Memory loss. [Contestshipping]


**_Don't Cry_**  
DrewxMay  
Angst/Romance  
Teen  
Will never own Pokemon  
**Inspired by:** BoA - Discovery // Contestshipping AMV by Dunny2006TheOnly (Titled Haruka's Discovery)  
**Summary: **A new plant is found in a gorgeous looking garden- even the flower is beautiful itself. But all beauty may have it's 'thorns', as this one does. Memory loss.

* * *

Drew and May had just completed their battle; Drew had won, of course. They had coincidently crossed paths, on their journey. 

Now they were heading to a nearby garden- that May spotted; typical of her. As it had a 'girly' looking cafe by it, which was what May was actually interested in at the moment. Drew tagged along with them, only because he needed something to eat to (as he said).

May scanned the shelves of 'girly' cakes and sweets, that were placed behind a glass; which was attached to a long wooden table. Cherry wood wasn't that bad.

The cafe should have been called "Pink Paradise" since the majority was pink. Either that, or "Girly Paradise". But, to whoever's dismay, it was called "Eye Candy".

May tore her eyes away from the table, and looked towards another side of the room. There was a shelf, though small (and wooden), stationary items were placed in it. More girly stuff. The chairs were disturbing enough- the part of the chair that you could lean on, was in a shape of a heart. Though, on the opposite wall from the stationary items, was a table filled with jewelery- probably expensive by the looks of it. No wood, just marble and glass.

"The stuff here is so cute!" May said, clasping her hands together. There was an eerie shine in her eyes. "Hey, Drew.." She turned to him. "You have money don't you? Aren't you like.. a million-are or something?"

"What makes you think that? Or do you think that anyone with more than fifty cents is rich?" Fifty was a high number, even if you heard it in cents... As Drew had thought.

"C'mon, Drew, please?" May really didn't feel like arguing with Drew right now. It was the afternoon, just an hour away until dark, and she wanted to take a look at the garden before then. Not only that, but there was a sale, and for some odd reason, she was afraid it'd end any minute.

"Please what?" Drew stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, you know what I mean! Can I just have... like.. fifty dollars?"

"What? No!" What exactly would this girl buy with fifty dollars, anyway? She wouldn't buy the whole shelf, would she? Both shelves... "Look, stubborn-girl, I'm not rich like you think."

"Thirty?" She attempted to make one of those 'puppy-dog' faces, with her hands clasped closely towards her chin.

Drew sighed, then took out twenty dollars from his pocket. "But, that's all okay? What the heck are you buying anyway?"

"Thank you, Drew!" She just wanted to hug him so much at that moment, but didn't want to risk it. Weird thoughts, or rumors, would probably spread after that. Which May didn't want, since it'd ruin her reputation! Or, that's what she thought. To some people, there was barely any logic to that.

Ash, Drew, Brock, and Max were already sitting at a 'girly' table right now, waiting for May to get something- if she was, for that matter. Pikachu was being petted by a few kids, in the cafe.

The brunette pointed to each one of the sweets she wanted, and the total came to about fifteen dollars. She said thanks to the kind old man (as he gave her a discount for all the items in the store, which gave her quite a bit of extras), then trotted off to the table where the boys sat.

Drew smirked, upon hearing the change in the girls' pocket. "Where's my change?"

May stuck her tongue out at him, and set the several bags of sweets, and drinks, on the table. "I'm getting a few more things. You all start without me, and don't eat too much!" She started heading off towards the small shelf.

"So you can eat it all?" Drew remarked, a smirk still present.

She ignored him, and continued walking over to the shelf of stationary items. She examined the notebooks and mechanical pencils. 'It's hard to choose.. they're all so cute!' she thought, smiling.

After giving it a long thought, she chose a notebook with a 'pirate' white bunny on the middle of the cover. No spirals, all pink, and it had a small, cute looking skull beside an oval, that had the word "Name" next to the shape. She chose an identical looking mechanical pencil. Gold, with a bell and a skull hanging off of the chain, from where an eraser should be. The 'wrapping' around the mechanical pencil was pink, with a 'pirate' bunny on it; though, posing differently from the one on her notebook. Knowing that she need an eraser, she chose a white one. Yet again, with a thin piece of cardboard around it- with, no surprise here, a 'pirate' bunny on it. Except, this bunny had a tilted soft blue bow by one ear.

She used the rest of the change, then hopped happily over the table with the boys. She would use the notebook for recording her thoughts and adventures. Sort of like a diary.

"That took awhile. Don't they have anything salty here?" Drew asked, looking towards the long table of various sweets.

"This place is called "Eye Candy", for sweets only, duh! I'm surprised you didn't know that, Drew," May said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I'm surprised you can read," Drew said, crossing his arms, and leaning back against the chair.

May looked over towards the window, and noticed the marble table with jewelry. She had somehow forgotten about it. As if she didn't hear anything that Drew had just said, she got out of her seat, and headed over to the table.

Drew blinked at her- now surprised that she didn't retort. Wondering what caught her attention, he followed her, leaving behind the three boys chowing down on some sweets. At least he got away from the noisy Ash.

May placed her hands on the edge of the marble table. "These are so beautiful!" She examined each of the jewelry pieces, completely stunned.

"Miss, those happen to be on sale, too. Are you planning on buying one? I'll give you an extra discount for buying all those sweets," the old man said, looking towards her, smiling.

"Oh, no, no!" The prices were, well, extraordinary to her. Over the thousands! She definitely couldn't purchase something that high. "I don't have enough," in her mind she thought 'any', "money.. Sorry," she bowed to him- the old man shook his hand in return. It was a way of saying 'don't be.'

"If you want, I can hold on to something for you."

"Um," she flicked her head away from him, and looked down pass the glass. She saw a beautiful, in her words, heart necklace in it. Gold, sparkly, and all that.

"I doubt you'll be able to buy anything here in your life time," Drew scoffed. He, too, was examining the jewelry.

"I-I'd like this heart necklace.. to be on hold." She pointed to the necklace. "It's.. rather beautiful."

"The locket? Why yes, that one is a precious one. The color of the small diamonds around the heart match it so wonderfully, and the red ruby heart. Brilliant, vibrant, colors." He walked to one of the counter, and opened the small door.

He approached Drew and May, and unlocked the glass door attached to the table. He took the necklace, that May had been pointing at, and tucked it securely in a red, with sakura stamps, box.

"What is your name, miss?" he asked, walking towards the counter, and taking out a pen and paper.

"May." She glanced over towards the table with the three boys, they had finished eating, and were securing the bags of sweets. She looked over to the window, beside the marble table, seeing that it was getting a bit dark.

He wrote her name on the piece of paper. "Thank you, May."

"Well, then, I should be on my way now. I want to take a look at that garden," May said.

"All right, I'll see you, then," he smiled, then returned to his position behind the counter, with the box and paper in hand. "Be sure not to smell any of the purple flowers."

In a rush, she grabbed the bags, and headed out the doors. The boys followed after her. When they were out, she handed the bags to the boys, as they offered to help her. Except for Drew, of course.

May bent down close to the flowers, "Wow!" She was about to pick out a purple flower, as it looked beautiful to her, until Drew stopped her.

"Didn't you hear him? Or are you deaf?" The green haired boy had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"He said not to smell the purple flowers. Might as well not smell any of them, since he didn't specify which one. Then again, you were running out.." Max stated.

"All I have to do is not sniff it. Touching it won't do anything." May picked out the flower, and started examining it. Upon seeing some weird cloud-like shapes, she brought it closer to her face.

'Does this girl have short term memory, or what?' Drew thought. He snatched the flower away from her, before it got any closer. "Idiot, that was too close to your face."

Ash was watching over Pikachu, as it was looking over the many flowers too. While Brock waited around the entrance of the cafe- obviously waiting for some girls to appear.

"I bet you'll smell it," May said.

"No, I'm not as stupid as you, or clueless, or forgetful," Drew smirked. Knowing her, she'd probably forget all about the necklace. Then again, the girl didn't have enough money to even buy the necklace. "Hey, I'll buy you that necklace, if you pay me back for the twenty dollars."

"Wh-what!? R-really!?" May was estatic! She knew she would never have enough money to buy the necklace, but because of Drew's offer, she'll be able to have it! "Sure!" She searched around her small yellow bag for a twenty dollar- that she remembered having.

"Don't tell me you have twenty dollars right in there," Drew said.

May, dramatically, brought out a twenty dollar bill. "Here!"

Drew felt like she had planned out this whole thing. He knew she didn't, but he just thought that anyway. "If you had twenty dollars, why didn't you buy the stuff with your money?"

"Because.. I thought I wouldn't have to pay you back. Plus, if you had fifty dollars, that's all the better before taking my money!" She unwrinkled the twenty dollar bill, the stretched it out in his face.

Drew took the twenty dollar bill, though reluctantly. "All right, all right. You wait here, or come with me, or whatever. Just don't smell the flowers- don't even touch them." Drew walked back in the cafe, without May, and purchased the locket- noting that he was a friend of the girl, and even pointed to her outside. Of course, the old man believed him- and gave him the locket.

Just as he thought- the dumb brunette was playing around with the flowers. Drew, with the locket in it's red, sakura stamped box, and now in a small brown bag, thwacked May against the head with it. "What did I tell you?"

"But look at it!" May shoved the flower in Drew's face. "It's gorgeous!"

Upon just exhaling, he inhaled the flower's scent. "May!" He slapped, but still held on to, her hand away from his face.

"Sorry! I forgot!" May exclaimed, dropping the flower.

"How can you be so careless?" Drew furrowed his brows. "If anything happens, just keep in mind, it's your fault."

"You're so mean!" May jerked her hand away from his grasp. "I didn't mean to. Really!"

"Shouldn't we be heading to an Inn, about now?" Max asked. May was glad he came in when he did, though, before that would have been a lot more convienent.

"Yeah, we should get going." Brock rejoined the group by the flowers.

They started heading to a direction that May didn't know lead to. She guessed an Inn. She was walking behind the group with Drew- since he had the locket necklace she wanted.

Of course, Drew knew this. "Here," he handed the bag with the box and locket in it. "Don't drop it or lose it. It was expensive.. on a discount."

"Right. Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed, having trouble refraining herself from hugging him. She had to express her gratitude in some way. "How can I thank you?"

"Heh. Think of that on your own." Drew flicked his hair, then stuffed his hands in his pockets for the billionth time.

"Hm..." May placed her index finger to her chin, and thought. What exactly did this boy like? Perhaps he liked.. conceited things.

A series of screams came from behind the group, and a stampede of girls (Drew's fangirls.. perhaps?) came running towards them. They were yelling his name, squealing, and shoving presents of sorts in his face. May had been trampled already by then.

"Drew! Please except this!" several of them said, handing notes with hearts on them. Oh, the girly-ness.

The brunette crawled out of the group, then watched, a short distance away, with a pouting face. It wasn't that she was pouting, it was just the only expression to wear then. At least, to her it was.

One of the girls looked at her watch, and screamed, "Around closing time!" It was really an unnecessary tone. For goodness' sake, the girls were so bunched together around Drew- who wouldn't've heard a whisper there?

The girls, in unison, all turned and ran for Eye Candy. Leaving the group of five kids with Pokemon wondering what the hell just happened.

"What was that about?" May asked, walking to Drew. He only shrugged, then the group continued walking, with him walking ahead of May.

"I don't get it. Why don't you just pick one of them?" May looked over her shoulder to look at Eye Candy. She looked back to Drew a moment later, only to see him gazing at her. "What are you staring at me for?"

He blinked, then smirked, regaining his composure. "Hmph. No reason," he said, closing his eyes, but there was still an over conceited smirk on his face. He resumed looking at the several notes and letters he received from the girls.

May trotted next to him. "I wonder if you received any from some.. y'know... fanboys," she chuckled. Though it was unlikely, there was a possibility.

"That'd be so wrong. Honesty, May. I didn't think you were the type to like stuff like that." He opened another letter, which had kiss marks all over it. The hell was up with that anyway? It's like these girls thought that Drew had touched the paper before they even bought it.

"It's not that. Just.. I thought it'd be funny." She moved her hands behind her back, and clasped them together in a comfortable way.

They slowly approached the Inn, got two rooms, and debated who was in which. Ash, Brock, and Max were in one room, since it only had two beds and a little room for Max. Drew and May slept in the other room- which wasn't surprising.

"Why do I have to be stuck with you!?" May complained. "Max would've been-"

"Max is small, so he had to be in that room. It'd be too crowded with me in it. Haven't you heard of common sense?" Drew sat down, with one leg down and one leg by his chest. He had one hand on the bed, and one hand resting on the leg by his chest.

"Ash--" May was rudely interrupted by the rude (as she claimed) boy. She was leaning back against the wall, on her bed, with her legs pulled near her chest.

"Good night. The debating is over." He climbed under the blankets, and turned away from May.

May didn't feel like sleeping. She grabbed the bag that held the locket in it, and took the box out. She examined the little box for a bit, before opening it. She basically squealed when she saw it. It was such a treasure to her now. The first real, exquisite, jewelry she had ever gotten.

Plus, it was from that over conceited Drew. She didn't expect him to buy this for her- or anything for that matter. She took out the necklace, and caressed it. She smiled, then placed the chain around her neck. It was a perfect fit- in her opinion. Well, it was just a little big. But that was a good thing.

She returned the box to the brown paper bag, and stuffed it in her yellow bag. Then returned to her spot against the wall. "How should I thank Drew..?" she wondered aloud. She held the locket in her hand; it was still around her neck.

May awoke about the same time Drew did, the next morning. It was pretty early, so the others were still sleeping. For breakfast, she decided that she'd visit Eye Candy- though, hoping for a breakfast menu.

Drew stared at her, and May stared back, wondering what the hell he wanted. His eyes landed on the necklace around her neck.

"That necklace.." he said. It looked like he was glaring at it, or perhaps at May, but indirectly.

"Oh yeah. Thanks again for it!" She smiled, and placed her hand over it.

"I gave it to you?" Drew quirked a brow. When exactly had he given her something like that?

"Uh.. yeah. Yesterday..." She was taken aback, by his sudden, yet eerie, anger. "Wh-what is it?"

"I didn't buy that for you." He stood, and walked over to her. He snatched the locket from her hands, and pulled the chain from her neck. May shut an eye, because of the pain. When he had pulled it, forcefully, from her neck, May looked at him, with a pained (in a cry-sad way) expression.

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember that little deal, yesterday? Twenty dollars, and you'll buy the locket?" A thought rushed through the brunette's mind. The old man did say not to sniff the purple flowers. Perhaps that did something to him.

"No, I don't. But, what I do know, is that your scum, for stealing from someone else."

May felt a bit hurt from his words, and wanted to cry. She shook her head, then rushed out of the room. She decided that she needed to talk to the old man.

She was glad that not many people were there, at Eye Candy, since he wouldn't be that busy. "Uhm.." She slowly approached the counter, where the old man stood.

"Oh, Miss May, what is it?" he smiled.

"I have a question about the purple flower you mentioned yesterday. When someone sniffs it, what happens to them?"

"Well, it depends on which purple flower they sniffed. Would you mind showing me which one it was?" He started walking around the counter, to head out.

"Of course not," May said, heading towards the door to outside.

The old man followed her, as she lead the way to the purple flower. She crouched down by the various flowers, and pointed to the one that Drew had sniffed the day before. "This one."

"Oh my... That one makes you lose memories. Specifically, of the person that was holding the flower. If the one that made him sniff the flower was himself, then he'd lose all his memories. If the one that was holding the flower was someone else, he'd lose memories of only that person. Dear, what was the way of it?"

Now May wanted to cry. "I was holding the flower... And he sniffed it..." She felt so stupid for shoving the flower in his face. How could she have forgotten?

"Don't worry, m'dear. There is an antidote in the making," he patted her back, rather lightly.

"When..? And where?" May stared down at the flower, wanting to squish it to pieces. Having someone forget you, especially a good friend, would be depressing to anyone.

"When? Well, the antidote won't be out for another year, or so. I'm not too sure about the town, I have to check. Would you like me to check?"

"Yes, please." She stood, and watched the old man return to the cafe. "Stupid flower." She was about to squish the unmoving flower, until she saw Ash and the group running towards her.

"May!" Ash shouted. Drew was behind him, much to May's dismay. She'd probably want to cry every time she saw him.

"So, I guess we're eating here?" Max said, examining the occupants of Eye Candy.

Her vision blurred, and she immediately wiped away her tears. "Drew... you idiot." The tears wouldn't stop streaming from her eyes.

Drew stared at her with a glare. It was probably the only way to show his own concern. He wanted to know, exactly what did he do to this girl?

"Idiot."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay. Contestshipping. x3 


End file.
